Reaching Dreams
by ashlieswifty
Summary: Mizuki Nakamura is a lonely 7th grader and a social outcast. So what happens when she is casted to be Lucy in the TV version of Fairy Tail? Join Mizuki on her adventures as an actress as she finds out she is more special than she realizes. NaLi. Please read and review! I do not own Fairy Tail. All charachters are mine with the exception of Fairy Tail Guild members and Mashima-san.
1. You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!

**Hello, Hello! I have decided to write, yet another fan fiction! Yes, this chapter is uber long and is very poorly written, I hope that you enjoy it and come back to read chapter 2 when I write it! **

**Now, On with the story!**

Episode 1

You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

"And now, announcing Japan's most popular actress and teen sensation: Mizuki Nakamura!" An announcer pulled her up on stage and handed her a big bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, thank you!" she shouted to the crowd as she blew kisses.

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" the crowd roared uncontrollably.

"I love you all!" she continued to blow kisses.

"Mizuki!" The people, or more like, person screamed loudly in her ear.

"huh?"

"MIZUKI!"

The sound of her angry teacher abruptly woke Mizuki from her dream. She sat up strait in her desk. "H-hai! (yes)"

Sakura Sensei, her math teacher, slapped the ruler he had been so tightly holding in her thin hands on her desk, making her pencil case jump. "Nakamura-san has so kindly volunteered to do the next four problems."

She looked down at her workbook. "But Sakura Sensei, I don't know how to do these!"

"And," her sensei continued, "has volunteered to clap the erasers after school today."

"But Sakura Sensei!" Mizuki whined.

Sakura Sensei gave her a stern look. "Now Nakamura-San-"

Thankfully, Mizuki was saved by the bell to go to gym. She ran out of the classroom as fast she could and into the locker rooms. Safe.

After putting on her uniform, she grabbed the new Fairy Tail manga she had bought from the book store the previous week. Fairy Tail, by Hiro Mashima, was her favorite all time manga, and since the gym teacher didn't care what she and her classmates did and she didn't have any friends (social reject), she usually spent her time in gym reading Fairy Tail.

Muzuki walked out of the locker room, manga in hand, and found herself a nice shady tree to sit under.

She usually read her volumes very slowly, taking in every action, every detail of Hiro Mashima's work, but this time, things happened so quickly, she couldn't help but zip through it. Today, she only had one chapter left to read and had finished within five minutes. She was about to close it when a colorful flier stuck to the very last page caught her eye. She thoroughly read it. Fairy Tail was being made into a TV show directed by Hiro Mashima? All characters had been casted except the role of Lucy Heartfelia. Auditions were being held TODAY? At 5:30? A mile away from the school?

Mizuki's favorite character from Fairy Tail was Lucy. It also happened to be Mizuki's dream to be Japan's number one actress. Maybe she could audition! Pfft, like that would happen, a social outcast who had absolutely no acting experience and was only 14 (but very curvy and looked like she was 17 or 18) couldn't possibly even be allowed to audition!

Well, if she couldn't act as Lucy on the big screen, she could pretend to be Lucy in her free time.

She took the pin that held her bangs back and used it to put up what she could of her short bob. Next, she picked up a few odd shaped sticks and pinned them to the side of her shirt. Those would be her keys. She assumed position, the way she had seen it in the manga and challenged her opponent (the tree she was sitting under). She strategically pulled out a key and shouted, "Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"

Sadly, since this was real life and not Fairy Tail, no Cancer appeared. Instead, a young boy walked up to her, looking startled. Well, he wasn't really all that young, he looked about 17 or 18 probably a 3rd year from the high school division (Japanese equivalent to a senior in high school). He had short hair and thick glasses that make his eyes look huge.

"Oh, Sorry, I thought I was alone. I didn't mean to scare you!" Mizuki yelled. Surprisingly, the boy continued to walk closer, with an awed expression still on his face. "You-You're perfect!"

"Huh?" What was that all about?

"Your acting! You looked exactly like Lucy! Well, with the exception of the hair, but other than that, you were perfect!" The boy exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks?" Mizuki wondered where this conversation was going.

"Meet me after school in this same spot." He commanded.

"I can't." She told him. "I have to clap the erasers and why should I? I don't even know you."

The boy scratched his head, as if searching for a legitimate answer. "Well." He inched real close and whispered, "I have connections and can get you an audition for the part of Lucy. You're the best one I've ever seen."

Was he kidding? This was the most pathetic prank Mizuki had ever witnessed. She decided to play along and see how far the guy would go. "You said you have connections?" she said. "How so?"

"Let's just say I know Hiro Mashima personally."

"Oh really?" She questioned. "That's quite hard to imagine."

"Look, kid," He started.

"Mizuki, Mizuki Nakamura." She intergected.

"Okay, Nakamura-San," he corrected. "I can't give you details in public, but if you just come with me to the audition, I will explain everything."

"I don't believe you." Mizuki saw the other girls from her class leave to go back to the locker room. "Look, I have to go." She walked away, and didn't look back.

...

"Cough, cough" Mizuki hated clapping erasers, the chalk always got caught in her throat, which made her cough. She was glad that these were the last pair. (Why did her class have so many erasers?)

She went back to her desk to collect her belongings. That's when she realized she had left her manga back at the tree. "Aw man, it was brand new!" She complained. "I guess I'll have to get another one." No way was she going back. That guy was going to be there and she did _not_ want to have to deal with him.

Sadly, she opened the door to her classroom. "Looking for this?" She came face to face with _him_. He waved the manga in her face. She grabbed it from him and began to walk downstairs to the shoe lockers. He grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her. "Don't think you're going to get away that easily." His face was, surprisingly enough, serious; and for a second, she actually believed his story. "You're going to this audition if I have to die doing so."

"Whatever," She turned away and walked off. "Thanks for getting my manga for me!"

Mizuki thought she had escaped, she thought he had given up. She was about to open her shoe locker when, you guessed it, Mr. Persistent grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the school, and down the street.

"O-oi! I haven't changed my shoes yet!" She screamed.

"The boy looked down at her. "Do I look like I care? All I want is for you to make it to the audition. You _are _going to be our Lucy Heartfelia."

"You have got to be kidding me." She couldn't believe this guy would want to carry it this far. Maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. "Fine," she huffed. "At least let me walk, will you?"

**And that, is it. Bum, bum, bummmmm! I hope you guys enjoy it and review to tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**-ashlieswifty**


	2. The Audition: Part 1

Episode 2

The Audition Part 1

Mizuki could not believe what had just happened. She stood in awe of the event that had just taken place before her. She had been with someone famous all this time?

Once they had reached the place for the audition, not only did the boy walk right past the front desk without getting stopped, he went into the temporary office that had been set up for Hiro Mashima and stayed in there a good long while. She had begun to think that he had died or been thrown out the window.

Eventually, the door to Hiro Mashima's office opened, and the one, the only, Hiro Mashima, author of Fairy Tail stepped out and greeted her. "Hello," He said professionally, "As you can probably guess, my name is Hiro Mashima." He shook her hand.

"He-hello. Mashima-san" Mizuki stood frozen. "My name is Mizuki Nakamura,"

"Yuuki informed me of that. He said you would like to audition for the part of Lucy Heartfelia and that I would regret it if I didn't let you."

"Well, Um, he kind of forced me to…"

"Oh, did he?" Hiro seemed a little upset. "YUUKI!"

The boy , 'Yuuki', ran out from the office and bowed. "HAI!"

"Nakamura-san says you forced her to come here."

Yuuki looked down in shame. "Hai, that is true." But then, he looked up in determination. "But you should see her! She is perfect! Everything you would want in an actress playing Lucy!"

Hiro scratched his head. "Nakamura-san, would you like to audition?"

Mizuki was surprised. "You mean you would let me? I have no acting experience what-so-ever. But don't get the wrong idea, I've always wanted to be an actress, but I've never been given the chance."

"Would your parents approve of this?" He questioned.

"I, um, have none. I live alone…"

"I guess I can let you audition," He said. "I know if I don't then Yuuki won't let me live it down." He turned to Yuuki. "Take her to the dressing room to get her all set up."

"D-d-d-dressing room?!" She gasped. Was she ugly?

Hiro nodded slowly and smiled. "Don't worry, just a little touch up here and there."

"Oh, right . . ." Mizuki said quietly.

Yuuki grabbed her arm and took her to a big room where about twenty other girls where getting plucked, pampered, and beautified. He guided her to a young woman of about twenty five. "This is Rina. She is the best there is." He handed Mizuki over to Rina and left.

"Oh, that Yuuki, did he bring you here against your own will?" Rina asked sweetly.

Mizuki nodded slowly.

"It seems you are his latest project." She turned to look at Mizuki's agape mouth. "Oh dear, nothing like that. He just seems interested in finding potential stars. He says he is trying to find that one person who won't get caught up in the fame and fortune and just enjoy acting. Besides him, there is only one person I know who is like that and that's his girlfriend Lisanna. They have been dating for almost four years now!" Rina covered her mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to have said that. Forget I even opened my mouth!" She began to observe Mizuki. "Oh, my!"

"How ugly am I?" Mizuki asked.

"You're not ugly at all!" Rina said excitedly. "You're in fact very beautiful! Put some gloss on those dry lips, trim those split ends, and get rid of those pesky blemishes and you look like a princess!"

She could look like a princess? "Th-thanks." No one had called her beautiful before. Mizuki felt a dark aura from behind her. She turned around. All the other girls were staring at her. Had she been the only one called a natural beauty?

"Oh, don't mind them," Rina assured. "Now let's get you all fixed up!"

Rina started brushing cool liquid on her face. "What's this stuff?" Mizuki asked? "I thought you said I was beautiful."

Rina laughed. "I'm not putting on much, just enough to highlight your natural beauty. This, the held up a bottle, is acne clearing foundation. It makes your skin look clear and gets rid of the acne at the same time!" She put down the bottle and held up something small. "This is mascara. It makes your eyelashes darker and your eyes stand out."

"I don't like my eyes. They are too big." Mizuki said stupidly.

"Ah, but for acting as a manga character in a TV show, they are perfect and beautiful!" Rina exclaimed as she put the mascara on Mizuki. "And lastly," she held up a tube of gloss. "Sparkly lip gloss. It makes your lips shiny and moist!"

Mizuki put on the gloss and looked in the mirror. "I-I look nice!"

"Oh dearie," Rina exclaimed, "You have always looked beautiful. And it does not take makeup to show it. It's just required for me to use at least three makeup products per client. Now let's pick out something nice for you to wear."

Once dressed, Mizuki spun round and round in the mirror, admiring Rina's work. She looked beautiful!

"I think I am ready." Mizuki exclaimed.

"No, not yet." Mizuki didn't have to look to know that the voice belonged to Yuuki, but when she turned around she was surprised.

"Y-Yuuki Sagawara!" It did not appear to be the Yuuki she knew. This Yuuki was the actor who was going to play Natsu for Fairy Tail. He looked nothing like the Yuuki who had dragged her all the way to the audition.

"You surprized, Nakamura-san?" Yuuki Sagawara said slyly.

"How do you know my name?" Mizuki said in shock.

"Oh, so you don't recognize me? I knew you wouldn't. It takes a skilled person to see through my disguise." Yuuki Sagawara smirked.

"Yuuki?" Mizuki asked.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Oh stop it, Yuuki," Rina scolded him. "Mizuki, Yuuki, the boy who dragged you here, is in fact, Yuuki Sagawara." Mizuki couldn't believe it. She had been with a famous person all this time?

"Oh, Rina, you always spoil my fun." Yuuki complained. "Anyways," he said changing the subject. "This is your tag." He pinned a number on her shirt. "You are auditioner number 61. You'll go last."

"Yuuki, I'm scared. What If I don't pass?"

If Yuuki was worried he didn't show it. "You will pass. That is why I chose you; because I know you can. He escorted her to a place where all the other girls were. "Okay, the audition is about to start and I am a judge. This is farewell for now." He kissed her hand and left.

"Do you have some kind of connection with Yuuki-sama?" One girl asked, the rest glaring at her.

"No, I just met him today actually." Mizuki replied.

That created a buzz throughout the room. "What does she have that we don't?" they all whispered.

"Hello, my name is Hannah Finkley, I am an actress from Germany," said a girl with dark brown hair, "You can call me Hannah."

"Hajimemashite, Hannah-san." Mizuki smiled. At least she had a friend.

"Ah, Look!" She pointed to Mizuki's tag. "I am number 60! I go right before you!"

"Great! Now I have someone to talk to!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"So," Hannah began, "Why are you here?"

"I want to become an actress. I've always wanted to be one!"

"Ahh, I felt the same way when I first started acting. It pays great money. Being famous sure is great!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Oh, no, not like that, I don't care about the money, I just want to act. I've never done it before and it sounds really fun!"

Hannah's mouth dropped open, but she closed it quickly and didn't say anything until numbers 51 through 61 were called to the stage.

"Okay, let's go."

Once onstage, Mizuki began to get nervous. What if they didn't like her at all? She looked at the table of judges and found Yuuki. He saw her looking at him and waved.

"Okay," she said, "I can do this."

A man in the middle of the judges table stood up. He had 'co-head judge' written on his name tag. "Now, ladies, we all know why you are here. Let us begin with the first stage of the audition. We will go down the row and ask each one of you a few questions. Don't be worried, they aren't very personal." He told everyone. "Let's start with number 51."

He slowly went down the row of girls, asking them why they thought they wanted part of Lucy Heartfelia. Most of them answered things like fortune, fame, because they wanted to act with Yuuki. The judges weren't very pleased. "Number 60, Hannah Finkley, Why do you want to play the part of Lucy Heartfelia?"

Mizuki watched as Hannah put on a sweet expression.

"I want to be an actress in Japan, and what is a better way to start my career than to be a part of one of the most famous upcoming TV show of the year?"

The judges seemed very pleased with her answer, and clapped lightly.

"And lastly, number 61. I'm sorry, we didn't receive any paperwork for you. I'm afraid your audition is invalid."

"Wait," Yuuki called. "That is my fault, please excuse her lack of paperwork."

"Well what do you want me to do?" The judge asked. "We know nothing about her! It would be impossible to ask her all the questions without putting back the audition by at least half an hour!"

"Then don't ask her every question, just enough to get a feel of who she is."

"Fine, Yuuki," The man sighed. "Why am I not surprised you did something again?" he turned to Mizuki. "Are you up for this?"

"H-hai!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Okay, first question. What is your name?"

"My name is Mizuki Nakamura,"

"Tell me about yourself Nakamura-san."

"Well, my favorite color is blue, my favorite class is gym because then I get to read Fairy Tail!"

"Wait, you're still in school?" He asked.

"Yes, I am in 7th grade!" She exclaimed.

"But you look like you are in University, not Middle school!"

"Oh, yes, I get that a lot." Mizuki blushed.

"So your class reads Fairy Tail for Gym?" He asked quizzically.

"No, sir, I don't have any friends, so I spend my gym class reading Fairy Tail. It is my favorite manga ever!"

"That's… Interesting…" The man said slowly. "How much acting experience do you have?"

"I-I have none, but I really want to become an actress! It is my dream! Lots of people watch things like dramas and movies. I wish to make people happy with my acting. I don't care how much money I get paid as long as I get to act!"

"Well," The man said, not sure of what else to say. "I think this stage of the audition is over. The list of people advancing will be posted in the next twenty minutes. Only thirty people will advance. I wish you all the best of luck."

**Oh, no, the judges don't seem to be happy with Mizuki's answers! Is she going to make it to the next round? Find out next time in Episode 3: The Audition Part 2!**

**Thanks: Bayz Sparrow and Kitty Lucy for reviewing! Your Reviews mean so much to me!**

**Kitty Lucy: That is a great idea, and I like it, but Mizuki will remain an only child. But don't worry, she has some interesting family members to make up for it, and you will meet them soon enough!**

**And as you can see, I'm cutting the original chapter 1 in to about 3 or 4 chapters, its just too long! Don't worry, they will be out soon! Let me know what you think of these happenings; write a review! See you next time!**


End file.
